


Loyalty

by pfreak387



Series: The Luna-Pluto Family [2]
Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series)
Genre: Eeveelution, Exhibitionism, Gay, Masturbation, Multi, Pokemon, Porn With Plot, Romance, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping, Transgender, Voyeurism, public, straight - Freeform, strip club, voyeur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:55:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pfreak387/pseuds/pfreak387
Summary: Robin invites Kuyomi to come with him to his work. However, Kuyomi, being very sexually inexperienced, has never been to a strip club before. He’s not sure what’s going to happen, but it does give him a chance to learn a lot more about Robin than he expected to.
Relationships: Robin Pluto/Kuyomi Luna-Pluto
Series: The Luna-Pluto Family [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1828033





	Loyalty

**Author's Note:**

> This story takes place between Chapters 4 and 5 of Love is Color Blind.

_“Looks like the cafeteria may be closing soon. We better hurry if we want to get some lunch before class.” Robin suggested._

_Kuyomi nodded, grabbing his own phone and wallet, as well as his bag. “Hey Robin? I really appreciate what you’re doing for me.”_

_The Sylveon nodded. “Of course. Hey, you want to come with me to my work? Maybe see a bit more of what I have to offer?” He gave a little wink, which made Kuyomi blush again._

_“Yes, I would like that.” Kuyomi responded. “B-but please, no more ideas. I-I don’t want to be walking around campus aroused.”_

_This summoned a laugh from Robin as he patted Kuyomi on the back. “No promises.”_

\---

With how little knowledge Kuyomi had of sex, let alone sex work, he wasn’t quite sure what to expect as he followed next to Robin down the street. It was Friday night, and despite the cold, winter air, Jubilife City was teeming with life, especially downtown. Teens going out to parties, various people going on dates, loud music, it was the complete opposite to what Kuyomi was used to. Growing up in Pastoria City, nights were a lot more subdued than this. The Umbreon wanted to cling to Robin for comfort, but he was nervous he would attract unwanted attention.

Robin on the other hand was familiar with the Jubilife nightlife. It wasn’t perfect, but it was familiar, and he knew exactly how to get around, lest he get into some sort of trouble. Silently, he did wish he had a car, since the club he worked at was a good mile away from the college, but the walks allowed for him to clear his thoughts before work. He also couldn’t bug Ray, his Gardevoir friend, to teleport them there, as she was also busy with work on Fridays. However, now that he had Kuyomi with him, he could instead occupy his walk with some chit chat.

“How you feeling, Kuyomi?” Robin asked, turning towards the nervous Umbreon.

“Um… alright? I don’t know, I-I’m not too familiar with… a-any of this, really.” He replied.

“Yeah, this place does get pretty crowded during the weekends.” The Sylveon patted Kuyomi on his shoulder. “Don’t worry, nothing bad is going to happen. We’re only a few blocks away.”

Kuyomi nodded. “What, w-what exactly do you do as your job? B-besides, um, you know.”

Robin let out a chuckle. “Well the official business term is ‘exotic dancer,’ but I do more than just dance on a stage. Typically, whatever Madam Floro has me scheduled for, I do, let it be dancing, serving drinks, private shows, so on.”

“Is Madam Floro your boss?”

The Sylveon nodded. “Yep, she’s the head honcho. You have a problem, you speak to her, she’s not someone you want to mess with.”

Kuyomi whined. “Jeez, she sounds scary.”

“Nah, she’s not that bad, as long as you’re not bad. She cares a lot for both her customers and her workers, but she will always put us before anyone else.” Robin turned one more corner before his destination came into view. “There it is, the Bedazzled Salazzle.”

Kuyomi looked over at the place. It looked to be one of those buildings in media where the restaurant was on the main floor, while the living place was on the upper floors. Above the entrance, the words “Bedazzled Salazzle” glowed in red and purple neon lights, while other neon pictures of a Salazzle and Lopunny blinked back and forth alongside. For the most part, it fit the bill for a club, cosmetic wise.

Instead of going through the main entrance, Robin led Kuyomi towards the side of the building. There, a single metal door with a sign reading “Employees Only” stood, with a pin pad right next to it. Robin punched in a few numbers, before the door opened with a beep. He slipped inside, while Kuyomi hesitated briefly. “Don’t worry, I’ve already talked to Madam Floro. It’s ok for you to come in this way.” Robin reassured.

As Kuyomi walked in, he could already hear the beat-heavy music off in the distance as he walked down the hall. It was a short hall that contained several doors to some other employee-only areas. Robin led the Umbreon through one of the doors, which led into quite a big room with several pillows and mattresses scattered about, some vanities in the back, a few lockers off to the side, and several other Pokemon.

Sitting amongst the pillows, looking at her phone, was a Lopunny. She was completely topless, her average sized breasts laying along her torso, wearing a pair of plain yellow panties that seemed to match her floof. One of her breasts seemed to have a scar across it, but Kuyomi didn’t want to stare. The other Pokemon was an Incineroar, who was dressed with a tight, black t-shirt, and what looked like a typical Incineroar speedo, bulge and everything. It looked like he was primping himself up a bit more in one of the vanities.

Kuyomi couldn’t help but blush. He was still getting used to the idea he had just seen Robin naked for the first time a few days ago, but he guessed he should’ve figured he’d be seeing more bodies during this trip. The Lopunny looked up and smiled at the two Eeveelutions.

“Hey there Rob,” She called. “Who’s this cutie?”

“This is Kuyomi, my new roommate at the school.” Robin explained. “Kuyomi, this is Jessica, and that over there is Tigre.” He gestured to the Incineroar. “They’re both dancers like me.”

Kuyomi tried to smile, but he was still incredibly nervous. Jessica picked up on this, and she got off the pillows and walked over to the blushing Umbreon. “Aw, is this your first time to a club? Don’t worry, we’re all nice… for the most part.”

“He’s in general just kind of sheltered,” Robin commented, trying not to sound patronizing. “He never had any sexual encounters before a few days ago, so this is all new to him.”

“Ah, we got us a virgin boy, then?” Tigre called, turning to the others. “Well, leave him with me, and I promise to show him a good time.”

This made Kuyomi whine and kind of shrink behind Robin, who scowled at the Incineroar. “Dude, he’s not just some catch. It’s complicated, but the short is I really need you and everyone else in the club to not do anything to make Kuyomi uncomfortable… or at least more uncomfortable than he needs to be.”

Jessica blinked, as she has never seen Robin so protective of someone he’s banged before, but she just shrugged. “Alright, whatever you say man. You might want to shuffle him elsewhere, club opens in 20 minutes.”

Robin nodded and led Kuyomi out of the room. “Alright, I’ll be back in a bit. Tigre, don’t even think about it.”

The Incineroar let out a growl as the door was closed. Robin sighed and then turned to Kuyomi. “Sorry about them, haven’t told anyone besides Madam Floro about the protection agreement.”

“I-It’s ok, they s-seem to mean well.” Kuyomi squeaked out. “Um, how… how ‘big’ is Tigre?”

This made Robin snicker as he led the Umbreon down the hall to a door that read “Dance Floor.”

“He’s only my size, but he is much thicker.” Robin explained. “Don’t worry, we’ll work you up to his size. For now, let’s go find Madam Floro.”

The next room they entered was the main room, complete with a dance floor in the center, various stripper poles, couches, booths, a stage, and a bar across from the entrance. At the bar stood a Mudsdale, dressed in a fancy vest and white, long-sleeved dress shirt. He looked over at the two boys and smirked.

“Ay Robin, who’s the Umbreon?” He asked in a thick Alolan accent.

“This is Kuyomi. And this is Daniel, he’s the bartender here.” Robin explained. “Have you seen Madam Floro?”

“Right here, Sylver.” Said a voice from one of the booths. Kuyomi turned to find who he kind of expected to find from a place named after a Pokemon. Madam Floro was a shiny Salazzle, however she seemed less feminine than most other Salazzles Kuyomi had seen. Her body was much chubbier, her muscles much bigger, and her voice was a bit deeper. She was in a dark purple robe, contrasting hard against her white skin, and she seemed to be smoking a cigarette. Immediately, Kuyomi was pretty intimidated.

“I see you brought the Umbreon boy you talked about.” She continued. “Kuyomi, was it? Welcome to my establishment. I hear Robin has taken a special interest in you.”

Robin chuckled nervously. “Y-yeah, something like that. Hey, do you mind showing him around a bit more, Madam? I need to go get ready.”

She casually waved her hand. “Yes, go on ahead Sylver, you’re up first for the main stage anyways.” She then gestured with one finger to Kuyomi. “Come have a seat, dear, I want to have a talk with you.”

Kuyomi looked at Robin nervously, who gave him a confident smile. “Don’t worry, I’ll be here the entire time, just call me.” The Sylveon then walked away back to the green room as Kuyomi walked over to the booth. Madam Floro extinguished her cigarette on the ashtray at the table and smiled. “So, Kuyomi, before we even start, how old are you?”

“Um… e-eighteen, ma’am.” He responded quietly.

“No need to be so formal, nor nervous, my dear. Call me Floro. As for why I asked, I didn’t want to see my Sylver drop so low as to fall in love with an underaged poké.” Kuyomi gave a nervous whine, to which Floro tried to give a reassuring smile. “Don’t worry, he isn’t like that. I also want to let you know that the technical age here is 21, but I’ll let it slide as long as you promise not to try to persuade Night Mare over there.”

“But, I th-thought his name was Daniel.”

“Outside the club, yes, but while he’s in here, his name is Night Mare. It’s a stage name, all my employees have stage names, just like how your boyfriend’s is Sylver.”

Kuyomi blushed. “O-oh! No, we’re not… I mean, he hasn’t… We just, um…”

Floro nodded. “I see. Well, you seem like a good kid, I’ll let you hang around here and watch, free of charge. Night Mare, Mr. Handy, and I will be around if you need anything, ok? Trust me, you’ll love it.”

Kuyomi nodded, but frowned. He wasn’t entirely confident in what he signed up for, but he really did want to try to enjoy it. He wanted to know more about Robin’s world, what his life was like, and whether or not Kuyomi made the right choice in letting Robin into his life.

When Floro left him alone, Kuyomi pulled out his phone. As he looked at his lock screen, he reminded himself that this was his last chance to leave. He wouldn’t have to see what Robin did for a living, he wouldn’t be at risk of someone coming up and trying to flirt with him, he would be able to say he at least went to a club.

He wouldn’t be able to see the Sylveon dance while barely clothed.

…

Kuyomi whined and put his phone away.

“You are an idiot.” He mumbled.

\---

It shouldn’t have really surprised Kuyomi with how popular the club was, but it still made him feel claustrophobic. Many Pokemon of all types, gender, backgrounds, everything came in to watch the strippers. Some of the dancers, including a couple Kuyomi hadn’t met, came out to dance on the individual poles as a warm up. Already, the Umbreon could see some of the typical stuff he saw from porn and movies: horny Pokemon tipping the strippers, some of the bills going into whatever underwear they happened to be wearing, and even some obviously aroused Pokemon. With clothing not being mandatory for certain Pokemon because of how inconvenient it would be for them to cover up, many dicks were fully hard and he could even see some wetness from many of the female patrons’ pussies.

Kuyomi was quite hot and bothered himself, his own erection pushing against his jeans as he watched Tigre on one of the poles. He had moved over to the bar, sipping on just some ice water, but now he wished he had stayed at the booth. It was easier to hide a hardon under a table than the island without making it obvious he was staring. Granted, stare was kind of the purpose of the club, but that didn’t make Kuyomi any less embarrassed.

After about 15 minutes, the individual dancers gave their temporary goodbyes and made their way back to the green room as the lights began to dim. Kuyomi wasn’t sure what was happening, so Daniel walked over and explained. “We let our opening strippers excite the audience ‘fore we show off our main dancer. It makes them more willing to tip the big hot shot, especially if they’re highly requested.”

As he finished explaining, a voice came over the loudspeaker the music was previously playing on. “Good evening everyone, I hope you all are having an awesome time here at the Bedazzled Salazzle. My name is DJ Uproar, and I’ll be your MC for the night. Our first star performer of the night is a popular one, especially amongst those who secretly enjoy the look of more feminine guys, or even people who get horny just thinking about what those ribbons could do. That’s right, ladies, gentlemen, everyone, give it up for the Sylver Sylveon!”

Dance music began to boom through the speakers as the curtains of the main stage opened. Kuyomi’s eyes bulged and his blush grew at what he saw, or better yet, who. As Floro had mentioned earlier, Robin was the first dancer of the night, but this seemed like a completely different Sylveon than Kuyomi was used to. He looked more serious, more disinterested… more smug.

Robin was wearing a plain white tank top and some short jean shorts as he walked towards the pole. The shorts were bulging around the outline of his sheath, which Kuyomi could already imagine underneath. Once he got to the pole, he instead stood in front of it, and it looked like he was about to just fall forward. Kuyomi and several other members of the audience gasped, but before he could fall off stage, the Sylveon grabbed the pole with his ribbon, before he started to get momentum and began to spin around on the pole.

He spun around several times in beat with the music before he stopped, back towards the audience, as he pulled himself up to the pole. He then leaned back, still holding on by his ribbon, and looked over the audience. He caught eyes with Kuyomi, giving him a flirty wink. The Umbreon blushed and squirmed in his seat, really wishing now he wasn’t so turned on. Two other ribbons sprouted from the Sylveon’s neck, grabbing the two straps of his tank top. With little effort, the tank top ripped, revealing the Sylveon’s twinkish torso. Hoots could be heard from the audience, some even shouting for him to take it all off.

Robin let go of the pole and made his way behind it, pushing his chest against it as he began to give it the male equivalent of a titjob. A lot of bills came flying onto the stage, ranging from 100s to even a 10 thousand note. As a thank you and as even more of a tease, Robin sensually licked the pole, which both kind of grossed out and turned the Umbreon on. He assumed they cleaned these after every show, but it still just surprised him how far Robin was willing to go.

Soon, Robin began to spin himself around again, this time grappling the pole with his arm, ribbon, and his thighs, as he leaned back while spinning. He then lifted his legs again as the other ribbons returned, this time going for his pants. Instead of ripping them off, they slid them off with practiced ease. He then landed behind the pole this time, revealing the bulging panties he was wearing that were as pink as his hair.

Robin once again began to sensually grind against the pole, causing more cheers from the audience. Kuyomi could see the panties were much more stretched out than his shorts, meaning he was probably getting hard. Kuyomi’s own erection was dying to leave his pants, he couldn’t help but sneak a few rubs along the fabric.

“Looks like Sylver’s ribbons are getting quite tired from taking everything off,” DJ Uproar called over the speakers. “Maybe we should have someone from the audience come up and help?”

Immediately, many people called and begged to be chosen as Robin looked around. He had caught Kuyomi’s eye first obviously, but he could see the Umbreon both wanted desperately to take them off, but also did not want to do so in front of so many people. He mouthed later at Kuyomi as he continued to scan the audience. Suddenly, someone waved another 10 thousand bill, which Robin decided to go with.

The lucky winner was a female Furfrou, who giddily crawled onto the stage. Robin directed her to stand behind him, placing her hands along his hips. He began to rock side-to-side in beat with the music as the Furfrou slowly, teasingly, pulled down the panties. Immediately, Robin’s hard cock and sheath bounced out, eliciting many cheers from the patrons. She then tucked them behind the Sylveon’s balls, before replacing her hands back onto his hips, though it was pretty obvious she wanted to put them somewhere else.

“She paid 10 thousand pokébucks, and all she gets is to remove some underwear? What do you say Sylver, should we give this lucky lady the chance to go to town?”

A microphone was handed over to Robin, which he took in his ribbon and spoke sensually. “Why, Uproar, you make it sound like I’m a prostitute. Lucky for you, I like always meeting new hands, so why the fuck not?”

The Furfrou, as well as the rest of the audience, cheered as her hands immediately went to the Sylveon’s shaft, rubbing it gently. As the scene unfolded, something suddenly stirred in Kuyomi. His blush began to recede, his nervousness faded, and instead it was replaced by something… negative. Something that made Kuyomi want to call that Furfrou out. The way she rubbed Robin’s dick, the way she looked at it with hunger, it made him want to… he wasn’t sure, he just wanted her to go away.

Before these thoughts could develop anymore, Kuyomi heard someone talk to the side of him. “Enjoying the show, Kuyomi?”

Kuyomi looked over to find Madam Floro again, this time in much more revealing clothing. While they were the same color purple as her robe, Floro was now dressed in a bra and some panties herself, her own bulge sitting within them. The change in attire, and the unexpected dick, made Kuyomi stare for a bit longer than he wanted before responding. “Oh, uh, y-yeah. He’s, um, very talented.”

Floro chuckled, waving a hand signal at Daniel. “Talented is definitely one way to say it, but I bet you know that first hand, huh?”

“Y-yeah, I guess.”

Daniel arrived with a drink, which Floro took and began nursing as she talked to Kuyomi. “You know, he’s been working at this club since he turned 21. It’s pretty obvious he loves what he does, especially since he seems so passionate in making everyone happy. But, even being one of my dancers has its drawbacks.”

“W-what do you mean?”

“Not everyone is as kind as Sylver when it comes to sex. Ever since he started, he has had his fair share of creeps or assaultants. Nothing quite severe, but alcohol makes some people lose their inhibitions. That’s why he learned to be strong, because if he didn’t know how to defend himself, he couldn’t defend anyone else. He wants to protect the ones he loves, the ones who show him respect.”

She took a swig from the drink before continuing. “One night, after a really bad patron came in and nearly poisoned him with a Sludge Bomb attack, I tried to encourage him to quit.”

Kuyomi was surprised. “Q-quit? Why? He seems too good to even consider letting go.”

“Yeah, that is the truth. However, I didn’t want him to ever have to go through that again. I told him it was much safer to get a ‘normal’ job. But, no matter how much I tried, he kept saying no. He wanted to be a sex worker, he wanted to protect other sex workers, even if it meant him getting hurt.” She sighed. “Dear, if there’s one word I could use to describe Robin, and I mean the person playing the act of Sylver, it would be loyal. The kid will go to many ends to try to stay with those he loves. He’s dumb enough to do almost anything to protect people, and that includes you. Don’t ever forget that.”

Kuyomi flinched a little at the threat laced in those last words, but the message got across. Suddenly, Kuyomi understood what was aching in his heart earlier when he saw the Furfrou: jealousy. He didn’t want to fully admit it, but he did have feelings for Robin, and he knew Robin had feelings for him beyond protective. He didn’t want to lose the Sylveon, after all he had shown Kuyomi. If what Floro said was true, maybe he didn’t have to worry.

\---

Robin’s shift lasted several more hours, but Kuyomi had to call it quits after a couple. A Teleport Taxi was called for him, and with goodbyes to all the people he met, including a brief hug to Robin, Kuyomi was brought back to the college. He made his way up to the dorms as quick as he could, and as soon as he made it into his own, he undid his pants and dropped both them and his underwear, finally freeing his hard cock.

Immediately, Kuyomi began to stroke it, thinking back to the night he had just witnessed. Tigre was as big as Robin as he said, and indeed much thicker. There was a Lucario with a large sheath that gave Kuyomi a brief lap dance. There was even a male Espeon who lustfully winked at him as he led another man to one of the private show rooms. However, no matter what, his mind always went back to Robin. His pink nipples, his skinny but muscular body, and that large dick of his.

It didn’t take long for the Umbreon to cum, shooting a load across the room before it dribbled down along his paw. He shuddered, riding it out until all the horny energy that had been building up all night was finally released. He panted, suddenly feeling very exhausted, and without really thinking, flopped into one of the beds and closed his eyes.

Kuyomi didn’t even realize he fell asleep until he felt the bed shift. He let out a little groan as he felt an arm wrap around his torso, and a chin sat on his shoulder, whispering gently into his ear.

“Hey there Kuyomi, did I wake you?”

Kuyomi let out a little noise of affirmation, still too tired to look over at Robin, but curled into him the best he could.

“I hope you enjoyed the show. I promise, we’ll get to have more private fun tomorrow, I just didn’t want you to be in front of a huge crowd of strangers.”

Kuyomi gave out the little noise again, feeling his consciousness slip again.

“You know you’re sleeping in my bed, right?” Robin teased. All that came out was a small sorry, before Kuyomi began to snore asleep once again. Robin just chuckled, stroking the back of the Umbreon’s head. He really hoped that this trip made Kuyomi better understand his views on sex, and made it less likely for him to freak out. That’s all Robin wanted, he didn’t want to hurt or scare the sheltered Umbreon. Well, that’s maybe not the only thing he wanted, but one step at a time.

“Goodnight, Kuyo.”


End file.
